


Bro

by knilttehr



Series: Bro [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fiction, High School, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are bros. 100% homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those bro posts that have been circling around tumblr for a while now, lolll. This was supposed to be a funny oneshot but I can't help myself. It kinda gets right into it too, so there's that.

The last thing Rhett remembered was sprinting away from the bleachers in haste as Link's soccer game ended, all else be damned, now sitting on the floor of the locker room, cock in hand, stroking hard. He had meant to congratulate Link on his win as he always had after the game, pat him on the back, high-five him... _as he always had_. But he couldn't today. Not when he had a burgeoning erection begging to fly out of his jeans, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead as he watched his best friend on the soccer field, his sweat streaked face so much sexier than he'd ever allowed himself to notice before. The concentration in his eyes..oh god, it was too much.

Rhett adjusted himself between two rows of lockers facing away from the entrance and jerked off violently, hoping to get this over with sooner rather than later. His heels squeaked against the linoleum and the metal lockers rattled behind him as he thrust into his hand erratically, bringing his free hand down to squeeze his balls lightly. The lockers shook loudly now supporting all of Rhett's weight, but didn't deter him from the activity he was taking part in. _Need to come. Need to come. Can't stop now._ Images in his mind flickered through his best friend on the field, wiping his face with his shirt exposing his belly in a way that made Rhett lick his lips. He recalled the moment all this had began, the two of them attending a party they shouldn't have been, Link getting too drunk for his own good and falling into Rhett's lap. "Rhett, man. I'm so glad you're here." he'd said. Struggling to stand up and writhing over Rhett's clothed manhood, he himself too drunk to process anything but the pleasure that shot through his body at the sensation. The way Link had clung to him like a barnacle the following morning, both too sick to move. Rhett's breath hitched in his throat at the memories, blinking tears away. _This is wrong. He's my best friend. This is so fucking wrong._ Rhett felt himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm when the sound of his own name called out to him. Rhett fell, his hands fumbling to tuck himself back into his boxer briefs as he hastily crawled away. Fuck.

"Stop- Rhett, it's okay. Chill out." the voice inched closer and Rhett felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder. He swallowed sharply, his face flushed deep red and slowly turned to the voice talking to him. Link. _Of course it's fucking Link_.

"Link, I-I was..I was -" he struggled to find the right words, what was he even trying to do, defend himself? Lie his way out? It was obvious what he was doing.

"You were jerking off." Link said calmly, kneeling down beside Rhett's exhausted body. Rhett blinked, his eyes downcast, refusing to meet his friends eyes, afraid what he might see.

"It's okay, Rhett. I get it. We all need some time..to ourselves." Link laughed harshly. "I didn't mean to barge in like that. But, boy. I thought there was an animal in here based off of how much the lockers were shakin'. I mighta even called animal control and they woulda seen you here, dude!"

Rhett laughed quickly before he buried his face into his knees and groaned. "Oh, God." he mumbled.

"You didn't come to congratulate me, buddy. I mean..I got a little worried out there. Came lookin' for you." Link began, trailing his hand from Rhett's shoulder to his head, forcing him to look up. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I saw Amber cheering tonight, too. If she was still my girlfriend I'd probably be doin' the same as you. Dang."

Rhett blinked rapidly, realising he hadn't even acknowledged his girlfriend that night till Link mentioned her. Bewildered at the thought, Rhett bit back a sob. _What would he do if he found out I was jerking off to him? It ain't right. Its disgusting. I'm disgusting._ _It's not fair to him, or Amber._ He let out a forced laugh before struggling to stand up.

"Yeah, Amber. Yeah. Right." he breathed, Link's firm grip on him stopping him from standing up.

"Where you off to so fast, brother?" Link grinned, his gaze steady in Rhett's eyes. "Surely you're not just gonna leave the job undone?" His gaze dropped to Rhett's groin, his erection barely subsided since the time he had been caught. Rhett flushed again, his heart rate accelerating extremely fast. Rhett moved his hand to cover himself, suddenly self conscious of Link staring down at his manhood. _Why is he doing this to me?_

"I'm not gunna..you're not.." Rhett squeaked, finding it incredibly difficult to shield himself with Link staring at him.

"Let me help. You'd wanna get this done fast before the rest of the team gets here." Link said firmly, grasping Rhett's fumbling hand. Rhett felt himself stop breathing as the blood that wasn't already in his cock drained from his body.

"Link?" Rhett gasped, uncertain of what was even going on. "H-help?" He stammered, furrowing his brow at the smaller man. Link moved Rhett's hand away from his groin, shaking his head, amused.

"We're brothers, Rhett. This is just..bros helping bros. Just let me help, I know you won't be too happy leaving it like that," Link explained, moving to palm Rhett's cock under his briefs. Rhett moaned against his will, squeezing his eyes shut tight. _I can't believe this is happening._ "O...kay."

"Man..that fuckin' Amber. Wound up so tight. I'm not surprised you're letting me do this, Rhett. She's tough." Link murmured, inching his hand slowly to free Rhett from his underwear, squeezing the base of his cock firmly. Rhett bucked his hips beneath the sensations and growled. It felt too good. He couldn't...This was _Link_ \- his best friend, jerking him off, for Christ sake! _Link!_ Rhett wasn't sure he was breathing. The feeling of Link's hand on him was overwhelming, so much better than any experience he had with himself. Link's slightly rough hands adding to the pleasure he felt.

"Wow," Link remarked, and Rhett kinda wished he would just shut up. He couldn't face the reality of it all. No matter how good it felt. The sound of Link's voice made him shudder and shake, pressing closer to his orgasm. He had already been so close beforehand, but he didn't want this to end too fast now. Link's hand stroked Rhett slowly but firmly, his thumb running over the tip of his cock and collecting the precome that threatened to spill. "Golly, Rhett. You are..." Link trailed off. He worked his hand carefully, slicking up the larger mans cock with his precome. Rhett whined, his whole body shaking from the prospect of it all. Link - willing to help him get off because he felt bad for barging in. Rhett wondered if he'd be so willing if he knew how Rhett had been thinking about him all night, imagining his naked body fucking him from the top. This was a blessing in itself - he couldn't ruin this..."friendly gesture" Link had insisted on giving him. Rhett chewed down on his lower lip, writhing under Link's sure hand.

"Are you close?" Link asked, Rhett not holding back the urge to thrust into the other mans hand.

"Uhuh.." He moaned, breathing harsh. Link used his free hand to play with Rhett's balls, massaging them carefully as he jerked him off. "Fuck, _fuck_." Rhett swore, throwing his head back. Link's strokes grew faster, more deliberate as he allowed the bigger man to fuck his hand. He smiled gratefully, but was all too aware of the inevitability of his team being able to walk in any moment and see this. Without thinking, he leaned down and took the head of Rhett's dick into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Jesus - Link. I-I can't...I'm gonna..." Rhett moaned, his orgasm washing over him too quickly. He slumped against the lockers behind him as Link swiftly pulled away, his hand still closed tight around Rhett, pumping quickly. "Shit...ah, shit. Oh my _god_."

"That's right, brother. It's alright. Good job..." Link praised, pulling his hand away from Rhett's spasming cock. "You did good. It's over now." Rhett took a few moments to regain his composure, the reality of what just happened sinking in deeply. He felt panicked, unsure of what to do. What did this mean? What was going to happen to their friendship? Did this mean Link liked boys, too? Liked him? Rhett swallowed, searching for an explanation in his best friends eyes.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Rhett." Link said sharply. "Consider it a thank you for coming to the game tonight. It's nothing, brother. It's not like I haven't seen your dick before." Rhett opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Instead he just nodded, unsure if a thank you was appropriate right now. _Thanks for jerking me off, Link. I appreciate that._

"Rhett. Listen to me," Link said slowly, eyeing the door carefully. "I'm your best friend. We're best friends. This ain't any different to the massage you gave me the other day 'cause my shoulder was messed up. It hurt and you helped ease the pain," Link looked at Rhett again. "You were horny 'cause of Amber and I helped finish you off. It ain't nothing, okay?"

It...made sense. Kind of. He wasn't wrong, well, maybe about Amber, but technically there wasn't anything else to question. Right? He just had to agree with Link, despite any other thoughts in his head. It was a friendly gesture. A favour. They were incredibly close, so maybe he should just consider it normal? Maybe..maybe it would even happen again. Rhett shuddered at the idea, feeling used and manipulative all at once. But also not really caring at all, Link just got him off when he was sure up until today that would never _ever_ happen.

"..Right. Just, ah, helping each other out. I get it." Rhett sighed, uncertainty sparkling in both of their eyes. Rhett fought the feeling of disappointment at Link's defensive tone. He hadn't actually expected Link to think of him in that way. Of course not. Link explained that it wasn't like that from the beginning. This was how it was going to be. No strings attached. Rhett felt as though he were floating outside of his own body, disbelief warping his mind. How did he even get here?

"I'm glad we agree," Link nodded. "Get up, fix yourself. Unless you want the whole soccer team to see you..like this." Link's eyes trailed down Rhett's body and the come that had begun drying against his dark blue shirt. "I'd clean that up too if I were you." Rhett agreed before standing up and pulling his jeans up and buckling his belt, meeting his friends eyes and blushing. He turned swiftly, removing his shirt and washing it quickly in the sink, Link's gaze on him unmoving. He wrung out his shirt tightly before pulling it back on and wincing at the wetness. _Better than come, I guess._

"I'm, uh. Gonna...go. Home." Rhett cleared his throat. Just as he had, a swarm of the soccer team began filing into the locker room, whoops and cheers echoing in the tight space. Link nodded knowingly, a look in his eyes Rhett for once couldn't read.

"See you tomorrow, Rhett." Link said, turning to the other men that had begun trying to lift him off the ground, cheering his name over repeatedly. Rhett smiled sheepishly before exiting the room, stopping outside to lean against the wall. He took a few steadying breaths as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

This was such a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really the direction I was originally heading - but okay! Thinking of getting the next chapter up within the next two days :)


End file.
